


Sigh. Nice to meet you - 9

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Comedian!Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emo face, expression deficit, struggle with deficit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This story happens some time after 'Nervous. Nice to meet you tonight'Danny is struggling with people laughing at his face. His family is comforting him.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Sigh. Nice to meet you - 9

“Let us greet Daniel Masters!” the moderator shouted cheerily and Danny took another deep breath before entering the stage, waving and nodding to the audience who applauded and cheered for him.

Sitting down next to the moderator, Danny shook the small man’s hand and leaned comfortably into his seat.

“It’s wonderful to have you here, Mr. Masters”

“It’s great to be here. Thank you for the invitation,” Danny replied politely, frowning when the guy started to laugh.

“It’s funny how you talk like nothing bothers you!” he stifled his laugh and Danny shrugged.

“Well, it is part of my comedy”

Another laughing fit and Danny sighed mentally. Just this one interview and then he’s done for the next few months.

Danny was a master of interviews, always managing to make the people laugh and avert unwanted questions smoothly. But with people like this moderator, Danny’s energy to be funny was drained in seconds.

They went through few questions about the movie he would be starring as some ghostly superhero next to the other heroes and nodded here and there to the stories the moderator was telling him. Telling some stories in return, causing the man and the crowd to laugh by simply talking without showing emotions.

He closed his eyes in frustration as a picture of his family was shown. His parents and sister, friends and of course his husband and children were in there, smiling at the camera just as Danny did on the picture.

Not that anybody was seeing it of course. Being the butt of this particular joke should be a usual for him but that moderator became more and more annoying.

“And look at the bright smile we have here!” the moderator laughed, pointing at Danny’s face on the picture, making the crowd laugh at him too.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Danny opened his eyes and nodded politely to the still laughing moderator and left the stage when he was thanked for his visit.

Sitting down on the bed in his hotel room, Danny sighed, took off his tie and shoes and lie down. When his phone rang, he lifted it to his ears and mumbled a tired, ”Hello?”

“Hey there, Dad,” Dan was heard,” we saw the show. You just made me lose a bet”

“A bet?”

“Yeah, I bet that you would punch that guy in the face, but Pops said you wouldn’t do it because you’re better than that”

“If it makes you feel better,” Danny replied in amusement,” I was imagining it”

“I’m afraid that won’t win me money, maaan…” Dan groaned out dramatically, grunting suddenly and huffing out,” No, I talk to him now. Go away. I said HEY-“

“Hi Daddy!” Danielle was heard,” I just wanted to ask if I can ruin that man’s life for bullying you on camera. May I do that?”

“No, Danielle. It’s like I said. We do not go down on their level. We are better than that”

Danny felt warmth blooming in his chest as his daughter whined childishly before snapping at her brother and both fighting over the phone.

It was suddenly cut off by Vlad, calmly greeting his husband.

“Did you h-have Dinner yet?”

“Nah, just came back,” Danny replied, slowly sitting up now,” but now with the last interview over, I finally can pack my things and come home”

“Please don’t forget to eat,” Vlad hummed while Dan and Dany were heard in the background.

“Bring me some burgers when you come home!” Dan ordered.

“I want some sushi!” Dany added.

“Angry. Off with you two. You have school tomorrow.” Vlad snapped sternly, “to bed. Now”

Danny snorted when he heard their children groan and protest. Now with Vlad alone on the phone Danny shifted a bit in his bed, leaning against the bedpost.

“H-How are you doing?” Vlad asked softly.

Shrugging, Danny answered,” it’s nothing new Vlad. Just the same as always”

Silence.

“You are a funny guy, Danny,” Vlad spoke up,” not because of your face. But because you are a born comedian. Please, never forget it”

“I won’t,” Danny closed his eyes, imagining himself smiling tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of slipped from my hands. I didn't even plan to write this but here it is.  
> It was just an interesting thought of how Danny is handling his deficit and struggle with it.  
> I would like to hear your thoughts on that.  
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
